Building Tips
Tip #1: Diagonal Blocks Most people in Blockate have probably had the necessity to make a diagonal block-formation, and most people do it by just having inter-changing wedges. This way of building looks bad, since compared to normal sized blocks it looks very thin. One of the ways to fix this is by putting slabs and tiny-wedges for every other area in the diagonal building. As you can see in the image, the first building is how most people do it, and as you can see the second way looks way better. The third way shows how the second formation was built. Tip #2: Tracks Everybody loves to make marble-tracks, they're really cool. What's even cooler is having one that doesn't make you fall off when you ride it. Here are some tips for making tracks and turns. First, let's talk about tracks. The method for making tracks is easy and most people do use it, thankfully. All you need to do is have 2 long lines of blocks with a space in between them. As you can see in the picture, they're incredibly easy. Another important feature in any good marble track is turning! Now, with turning you should acknowledge the fact that diagonal-track should be built like what you were taught in Tip #1. Check out the pictures for more info. . Tip #3: Ghost Blocks This feature allows you to hide transparent blocks behind glass blocks, effectively creating "Ghosts" and also allows you to make puzzles. This is possible by putting a block with any transparency at all (0.1, 0.2, whatever) and then putting a transparent glass block in front of it. Whenever you look through the glass block, you will see absolutely nothing there. Look through anything else, and it will become visible. This incredibly simple trick could be key to making a complex puzzle game or terrifying horror game. Tip #4: Uncollideable Blocks Ever wanted to make Traps and Secret Places? you can by using the "CanCollide" feature. When you are in the building properties there is "CanCollide" bar. disable it, and now you can walk inside the part. Tip #5: Smoother Track Curves Everyone loves to make marble tracks, right? But why settle for that diagonal track as shown in Tip #2, when you can have smoother curves to your tracks? There are many different sizes a smooth curve can be, but here are the 3 most essential. # Short Curve - Useful for when you need your ball to turn somewhere in a pinch. This curve does have some clipping around the inner right curve, which is made with 2 'PillarY' wedges. Try to use a plastic variant on this one. # Medium Curve - This curve is perfect for almost every turn you have to do. This curve does not have clipping in it, making it able to use with any material without any interruptions. # Long Curve - This curve is pretty big. It is most useful for when you need to turn a pretty large amount, like around a big build you made. This curve does not have clipping in it, making it able to use with any material without any interruptions. All of these curves are essential in your marble track if you wish to have a smooth turning experience. Tip #6: Better Fan Designs This tip may seem a little insignificant, but introducing fans to you creations can really help to add an industrial and functional atmosphere to your builds. Here are a few ways to create some interesting industrial fan designs. Image 1 shows an industrial fan made out of 4 small, Inverted Cut Cylinders which have been enclosed by a large Inverted Cylinder. You may have some difficulty finding the correct orientation for each fan blade. Image 2 shows a simpler fan design made of 4 small wedges that have been enclosed identically to image 1. This design is a bit simpler to construct. Both of these designs can be scaled up using 4 inverted cut cylinders and 4 full size fan blades. Note: The design used in images 1 and 3 were created by the [https://www.roblox.com/users/224722998/profile fire_warrior123] It is difficult to know where the design for 'Industrial Fan 2' is from originally from because it is a somewhat basic design. . Tip #7: To Be Added